Telling Time
by Emmithar
Summary: Things always change with the beginning of a new life. Sandle. Third in ‘Time Series’.


**Telling Time**

**By: **Emmithar

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **The only one I own here is Katelyn June Sanders :D

**Summary: **Things always change with the beginning of a new life. Sandle. Third in 'Time Series'.

**A/N: **Yes I have returned with another, and I plan to continue this little series for a while, a bit here and there, that's all. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Telling Time**

The pale beam of light stretched across the room as the door was open, but it remained only momentarily for the door was closed soon after. The new occupant nearly tiptoed across the tile floor, picking up a small chair on his way and carrying it with him. When he had reached the bedside he set it down, careful not to make a single sound. Seconds later, he was sitting in it, reaching out with one hand to rest it on her forehead.

Sara barely stirred, and he remained still, waiting till he was certain she would not wake before running his fingers through her hair. Despite how much he wanted to talk with her, Greg knew that she needed her rest.

She sighed softly, shifting then and Greg stilled once more, barely breathing as the seconds ticked by. He finally let it out when he was certain she was resting easy once again. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought Sara to be fine. She was no longer running a fever, and the color had returned to her cheeks.

Greg hardly wanted to believe the doctors when they told him she was dehydrated, and over exhausted. Well, maybe the over exhausted part. After all, he had never given birth before, and it wasn't like he was going to soon either. Frankly he hadn't the slightest clue about children, being an only child himself. And now…now he was father.

He smiled calmly at the thought, his little girl's face popping into his mind. He had taken the time to stop by the nursery first to see her. Katelyn June Sanders. He couldn't have been prouder. Still, Greg hadn't stayed long. Sara had been his first love, and still was, even with his new daughter quickly falling into his heart. However, he was still angry with Grissom.

With Sara in the hospital and 419 Greg really hadn't any choice. He wanted to be with Sara, but doctors had assured him she still had a couple of weeks, and that it all was more in likely a false alarm. So Greg had promised to come in for a few hours to do the scene…and just the scene. Somehow it had ended up with him back at the lab despite what he wanted. It was Grissom who had told him that responsibilities for work came before the reasonability of his unborn child.

He would have only been mildly irritated if all it had been was a false alarm. Somewhere between the time that he left, to the time he ended up at the lab, something had gone wrong. Something desperate enough that the doctors had no other choice than to induce labor. And despite the fact that Greg was the first emergency contact on the list, no one had called him until after everything had been said and done. Greg hadn't listened to anyone then. Simply grabbing his keys, and running out the door.

Katelyn was a preemie, but nothing serious. Still the doctors were concerned with the stress it may have caused with the baby, and certainly with Sara. Greg knew that she hadn't been feeling all that well later, but neither of them had assumed it had something to do with her pregnancy. The doctors were adamant that everything was going to be okay, but even still they wanted the two to remain a few more days in the hospital for observation. Greg was certain it was only because they wanted the added money.

At any rate Greg had missed the birth of their daughter, and he regretted that deeply. He knew at the time being that there wasn't anything Grissom could do to give that back to him, and he had to wonder if the man would even try. Ever since finding out about their relationship, and where they stood, Grissom had treated them different. Even though Sara had wanted Grissom to show up as the best man for their wedding, he had declined. Had stated it was something that went against his beliefs.

Greg wasn't sure if that was due to bitterness at the realization that Sara was no longer obtainable, or the fact that Grissom just wasn't interested in associating outside of his world. Greg smiled despite the situation. He had a beautiful wife, a beautiful child, and a wonderful job. Who could ask for more?

Slowly he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her cheek and stilling for a moment. With a quiet sigh she opened her eyes, focusing on him as he withdrew. Greg gave her a sheepish grin, not having meant to wake her, but selfishly grateful that he had. There was nothing more he wanted to do right now than to talk with her.

"Hey," Sara whispered, yawning as she stretched out some. Content now she blinked a few times, giving him a small smile. "You're here."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't before," Greg apologized, holding her hand in his. He ran his thumb over the back of her palm, caressing it gently.

"No," she shook her head sternly. "If our situations were reversed, I would have gone in."

"If our situations were reversed we'd have serious problems," Greg informed her, earning a chuckle.

She punched him lightly on the arm, answering in-between short chuckles. "You know what I mean."

Greg winced, rubbing his arm that was sure to bruise. Sara, even in her current condition, could still deliver. He grinned, even before she started harassing him, claiming that he was too much of a baby, but soon after she was smiling softly, apologizing. Greg only smiled, leaning forward to rest on the pillow next to her head.

For several long moments they remained there, quiet and unmoving, just letting everything sink in. They knew that this day would come, knew that everything was going to be different. So far they were all prepared; the nursery was up, and the place baby-proofed to the point even they had trouble getting into stuff. Still there were the worries, and with the worries, new responsibilities. They were no where near as prepared as they had hoped.

"Did you see her?"

Sara's voice was quiet, hopeful almost, and Greg nodded, earning another smile from her.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Greg whispered, "She looks just like her mother."

Sara smiled, the warmth evident in her eyes. "There's a reason why I love you," she whispered, grabbing him by the arm to pull him close. Their lips locked, the kiss deepening as it went on. Finally Greg drew back, resting his forehead against her own with a loving smile.

Yes, there were going to be a lot of changes around the Sanders household, but the one thing that would always remain would be his love for Sara. There was nothing that would ever change that.

* * *

Greg wrapped an arm around her tiny frame, holding her close. All six pounds and twelve ounces of her. Her face scrunched up as she let out a disgruntled cry, turning her head into his chest. Tiny hands balled up into fists rubbed against her face for a moment before she calmed down, eyes opening timidly as gazed up at him.

Greg only smiled, one hand resting under her head as he rocked her gently. She began to whine again, leaving him to hush her quickly, fearful of waking Sara who had just fallen asleep no more than twenty minutes ago.

"It's okay Katie," he whispered, resting her in his lap as he laced his finger through her tiny hand. Immediately she grabbed hold, proof that even small she was strong. It left him with a smile to see Sara's spirit in her.

It was his first time holding her, Greg rejecting the first two from simple fear. He watched amazed as Sara not only fed her, but cuddled her as well for nearly an hour. It would seem she would be the most inexperienced given her childhood, and he be the opposite given the warm family he grew up in. But babies…babies were an entirely different matter.

There was no way Greg was going to be able to get over how small she was. So small, so perfect…and to know that she was a part of him, that he had helped in brining this little life into the world…it was the most wonderful feeling ever. Greg had never recalled a single time where he had felt so proud.

Katelyn groaned again, and Greg rocked her gently, singing to her quietly. He watched, captivated how she grew silent, as though she was listening intently. She was so warm in his arms, and somehow seemed so content just being there.

He glanced up as the door was opened, nodding quickly to Sara as the threesome drifted into the room. Catherine nodded knowingly, tiptoeing over to where he sat. Squatting down so that she was eye level with him she reached out timidly, stroking Katelyn's hand.

"She's beautiful," Catherine whispered, Nick and Warrick both agreeing quickly as they found room to sit down as well.

Greg grinned, thanking her quietly as he continued to hold her hand. Greg had waited longer than he should have to inform everyone back at the lab that Katelyn Sanders had come into the world at two-thirty three that morning. Now, nearly twelve hours later, they had finally managed to get off work long enough to come in.

Holding out her hands Catherine nodded to him, almost pleadingly. "Can I?"

At first Greg almost declined. After all, his Katie was so small, so tiny he didn't trust her with anyone else. But in the back of his mind he remembered that Catherine was a mother, and that she obviously knew a lot more to being a parent than he did. With a calm nod they switched positions, Greg handing Katelyn to her ever so carefully, not letting go even after Catherine convinced him that she had her.

"I've got her Greg," she smiled up at him, giving him a wink.

"I know…I just…" he drew in a breath and with a reluctant sigh let go, ready to be there if needed, as though he expected the child to immediately fall apart now that a stranger was holding her. Instead Katelyn let out a yawn, her tired eyes sliding shut as Catherine rocked her gently.

"Still can't believe it," Nick muttered quietly, "Greg's a father, even though he's not fully grown himself."

To this he frowned, sticking out his tongue for good measure. With a calm smile the Texan nodded, motioning to him. "I rest my case."

"You know this means you won't have anything to yourself anymore," Warrick piped up, smirking at him. "Now that you have a kid everything' fifty-fifty."

"Everything was fifty-fifty when Sara and I started dating," Greg pointed out, watching as Catherine rocked his daughter. "Now it'll be fifty-twenty-five-twenty-five."

"Actually it'll be ninety-nine to one," Catherine cut in. "Ninety-nine in favor of the kid."

Greg smiled, about to respond but was cut short as Sara cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Having a party without me?" she wondered dully, raising an eyebrow. "I want to see my baby."

With a grin Greg slid over next to her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She let out a short laugh, shaking her head. "My other baby," she corrected herself, watching as Catherine moved to her feet.

"So what?" Greg wondered, "Am I only second best now?"

Sara reached out for their daughter as Catherine passed her own, moving back to sit in the chair once again. Sara held her close with one arm, reaching up with her free hand to catch Greg's.

"You're both equally important to me," she told him with a warm smile. She herself was feeling much better, hoping that the doctors would release them in the morning or even that night despite their original plan. She wanted nothing more than to be home in her own bed, her own place, and of course the alone time with Greg. Not that she didn't enjoy her hospital room being decked out in flowers and cards and other decorative treats.

Greg smiled back at her, taking his time to kiss both her and his newborn daughter who was now sleeping soundly once again. With a deep breath he drew in the soft scents of a new life, and new future, wondering now what would be in store for the three of them.

Yes…things were certainly going to be different from now on. But Greg was certain that would be a good thing.

**The End**


End file.
